Demon Diary: New Adventures
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Raenef and friends meet a new friend and have more fun adventures.


**RMG91: YAY!!! Another fic!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter one: A Demon Lady?

The sun was just rising and Eclipse was walking toward the front door. It had been about two weeks after the 'incident' and every thing was back to normal. He had sensed some magic coming from the door and decided to see what it was. When he arrived all he saw was an envelope .When Eclipse picked it up he saw it was addressed to him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Eclipse opened it. The letter was written in elegant script and said.

Dear Eclipse,

I'm inviting you and your demon lord for a visit. Please attend I have someone I want you to meet.

P.S. The humans are also invited.

Midnight.

Eclipse's eyes widen as he read the name. He then sighed and went to wake everyone up. Today was going to be a very long day.

Eclipse walked to the room he made Chris and Erutis share. They had made fuss about it, but he said they were lucky enough to be getting a room. He made it to the room and opened the door to find Chris sprawled out on his bed, snoring loud enough to wake the entire village outside the mountains. Eclipse shook his head as he turned to see Erutis's side of the room. To his surprise the curtain she put up was pulled back and her bed was made.

Erutis: Mourning Eclipse.

Eclipse turned to see a wide awake Erutis.

Eclipse: Good mourning. You're up early.

Erutis: Yeah, well. Try sleeping in with that things snoring.

Eclipse: 'sigh' Wake up, Human!

Chris: 'Snore'

Eclipse then snapped his finger and a pale of water magically came and dumped the water on Chris.

Chris: AHHHHHHHH!! (Grabs pillow) WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!!!

Erutis: Ahahahahahaha!!!!

Eclipse: 'sigh' I'm going to go wake up, Master Raenef. "GO!"

Once Eclipse came to Raenefs door, he quietly entered. He walked as silently as he could so as not to disturbed his little master. Raenef was sleeping soundly all snuggled up in his bed. Eclipse smiled slightly hating to wake Reanif this early.

Eclipse: (shaking Reanif slightly) Wake up, Master Raenef, we have important business today.

Raenef: Mmm, It's to early.

Eclipse: Master, you must get up. We've gotten an invitation to go somewhere.

Raenef: (pulls Eclipse's hair and snuggles into his lap) But I don't wanna.

Eclipse patted his masters head as he let the 15-year-old sleep a little longer. After getting Raenef up and telling him to wear something nice for todays trip, Eclipse transported to the breakfast table to find Erutis and a fully dressed and dried Chris.

Raenef: (transported) Mourning Erutis, Mourning Chris!

Erutis & Chris: Morning Raenef.

Raenef: (grabbing a piece of bread)(with mouthful) So, Eclipse, what are we doing today.

Eclipse: Don't talk with your mouthful, Master Raenef. What we are doing today is going to go visit with someone.

Erutis: Who?

Chris: If it's another demon lord I refuse to go. No wait! I'll go and be able to destroy two demon lords at once! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Eclipse: Fire.

Erutis: Hey, Chris:

Chris: What?

Erutis: Your heads on fire.

Chris: Wha? (looks up) AHHHHHH! FIRE! WATER,WATER!

Raenef: Here ya go! (splashes Chris with water)

Chris: 'sigh' Thanks, wait. Now I'm all wet. Again!

After Chris had changed and Eclipse told Raenef to go change because his first outfit has too formal, they were ready to go.

After Eclipse said the transportation spell, they arrived at a castle much like Raenefs. Eclipse had helped Raenef strained up his black shirt/coat, before knocking on the door. The door sung open on its own to reveal a beautifully crafted greeting hall with a mosaic design on the floor and long flowing banners and curtains of white and sheer purple. In the middle of this was a tall woman with her long black hair in a high ponytail and wearing a long black dress with sleeves that flared out at the cuffs. Her gray eyes held a fimllar yet different glow to them.

Woman: Greetings Demon Lord Raenef the 5th , Servant Eclipse and friends.

Raenef: You know who I am?

Woman: (walking closer) Everyone's heard of you.

Erutis: So, Eclipse, do you know her?

Eclipse: Yes. Master Raenef, Erutis, Chris this is my younger sister, Midnight.

Raenef, Erutis, & Chris: You have a sister!

Midnight: I regeat to inform, it is true. Also, Eclipse. I blame you!

Eclipse: (sweatdrop) For what?

Midnight: You'll see, but I still blame you! This way please.

Midnight stared to lead them to a corridor with a view of the backyard/garden. With the same sort of drapes as in the greeting hall.

Eclipse: So, who is this person you want us to meet?

Midnight: You shall see soon.

Suddenly a dark cloud appeared.

Female Voice: Who dares trespass in my castle?! You have violated my privacy!

Midnight: 'sigh'

Female Voice: You there! The blond!

Raenef: EEP! Y-yes?!

A white cloud of smoke appeared in front of Raenef and a girl with long black hair in pigtails wearing a light purple tank-top dress with a white sash showed up and took Raenefs hands.

Girl: You're Raenef the fifth, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you from the other Demon Lords. They always say you're clumsy, ditsy, and a bit of a half-wit.

Raenef: Uhh…, wait, are you a Demon Lord?

Midnight: (puts arms in girls shoulders) Eclipse, Lord Raenef, this is my new mistress. Aeries.

Aeries: HI! And I not a Demon _Lord _I'm a Demon _Lady!_


End file.
